


Pictures of Will Stevens

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [17]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Here are my favorite pictures for Will inspiration.  Will is an original character in my Watson series that is introduced in 'First Sight'.  He is instantly obsessed with Don.  Eventually they get together in 'Looking for Love'.





	Pictures of Will Stevens

**WILL YUN LEE** (Mostly the template for Will Stevens. Age 35, with long hair, filled-out)  
(Body type - tall, sculpted and well-formed but not bulky) 

  


End file.
